Au Pays Des Vivants
by Eryn Collins
Summary: Enfermé,Il ne sait plus qui Il est.Libre,Il sera l'Ennemi.Il fera tout pour se venger.Il goutera aux délices interdits.Il est de retour;leur pénitence ne fait que commencer...
1. Réveil

**Au Pays Des Vivants**

**Disclamer **: tout appartient à JKR

**Rating** : M

_avis aux homophobes : passez votre chemin!_

_**Il est enfermé.**_

_**Il ne sait plus qui Il est.**_

_**A qui appartient la Voix, qu'Il connaît.**_

_**La peur s'insinue doucement en Lui**._

* * *

**_Réveil_**

**_-I-_**

Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ici, allongé sur le sol, froid, glacé, et sale. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Et je ne savais plus pourquoi.

J'essaya de me relever mais mes muscles me rappelèrent à l'ordre, tels des couteaux que l'on me plantait dans le corps. Je me résolu à simplement me retourner, et m'allonger sur le dos. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre de ce lieu sinistre et singulier. Après plusieurs minutes, j'étais arrivé à distinguer les limites de la pièce. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un cachot. Je voulus de nouveau me relever mais je sombrai à nouveau dans le chaos total ...

Lorsque je m'éveilla, j'avais la gorge en feu. J'avais soif. J'avais faim. Je voulais respirer normalement. Je voulais surtout que l'on m'enlève ce chiffon de la bouche, qui me la rendait pâteuse. J'essayais de le cracher quand j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'observait. J'en étais certain. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Je ne savais pas. J'entendais son souffle roque, lourd, et lent. Et il parla :

« arrête un peu. Tu ne pourras pas l'enlever. Calme toi ou bien ... »

Il laissa sa phrase en sursaut alors que les ténèbres me reprenaient...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, une migraine d'une telle intensité me frappa. Je ne pus pas réfléchir. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de vouloir cette fois-ci, retomber dans le néant.

Une main me gifla. Je voulus me débattre mais j'étais maintenu à ma paillasse par des cordes ou des chaînes. Le chiffon me fut arraché de la bouche et une paille me fut fourré dedans. Il m'ordonna de boire et de me taire ensuite. Je n'aurai pas eu de toute façon la force et le courage nécessaire de répliquer quoique soit. Il me donna ensuite une sorte de bouillie acide. Quand il eut fini, il me remit de nouveau le chiffon.

Quand il fut parti, j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits. J'étais dans un tel état comateux que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Je rassemblais donc mes derniers souvenirs pour savoir ce que je faisais ici. Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. Je savais que j'étais anglais, habitant de Londres. J'avais le souvenir d'adolescents assis dans une classe. Je devais donc être professeur. Mais de quoi ? Seule l'image de fumée restait. Cela ne m'avançait pas vraiment. Plusieurs femmes me revenaient mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je n'étais pas marié. Je sais que je n'avais jamais voulu l'être.

Je ne comprenais plus qui j'étais puisque je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Des lettres flottaient dans mon esprit sans que je puisse les relier, les mettre à la suite. Des D, des R, des S, des O ... j'arrivais seulement à faire un « mal » et un « Drac » sans pour autant me rappeler à quoi cela correspondait ...

Il me fallait savoir le temps. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune notion ni mesure du temps dans cet endroit. A ma grande honte, j'avoue que j'avais à cette époque déjà lu plusieurs auteurs moldus. Dans une de leur histoire, une femme racontait que pour mesurer le temps dans son lieu de captivité, elle faisait comme si elle passait devant les numéros de maisons dans une rue. Arrivée au numéro 60, elle changeait de rue : la rue Azkban devenait la rue Bellatrix. Cela faisait une minute. Puis arrivé à la rue soixante, on changeait de ville : on quittait Austerlitz pour Brighton ... Me rappelant de cette technique, assez rudimentaire, je m'efforçais pourtant à l'appliquer, seulement pour savoir combien de temps je restais enfermé.

Quand mon tortionnaire revint, cinq heures plus tard, je brûlais d'envie de lui sauter au cou. De lui faire du mal. De le tuer. Pire. Le torturer. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Mentalement.

Je fulminais de rage contre lui. J'étais très tendu. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. J'avais juste oublié un « détail » ; j'étais toujours attaché, bâillonné. Ce n'étaient donc que des rêves. Mais je ne voulais pas de rêves. Je voulais de l'action. Je voulais le tuer.

Durant ces cinq heures - enfin je suppose cinq heures, je me suis arrêté de compter au bout de la deuxième - j'avais largement eu le temps de réfléchir, d'éclaircir certains points. J'y étais arrivé. Pour tous. Sauf, bien sûr, un seul. Qui étais-je ?

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Détends-toi. »

Je le sentais sourire après cette réplique. Comment me détendre alors que je vais mourir ? Du moins j'en étais persuadé.

« Vois-tu, aujourd'hui, je suis allé dîner au restaurant le _Cillin_, très bon. J'y ai très bien mangé. Il y avait un excellent buffet et ... mais je te dérange peut-être en te racontant tout ceci ? »

Et en plus , il se paie ma tête ... Heureusement pour lui que je ne peux rien répliquer. Foutu chiffon.

Il est resté là, durant une demi-heure à me raconter son dîner dans les moindres détails. Juste pour me dégoûter. Moi qui n'avale qu'une bouillie fade. Seulement je ne fais que l'entendre. J'espérai que je pourrai apercevoir son visage quand il serait revenu. Foutaise. Il s'est empressé de me mettre un foulard, me cachant les yeux. Sans aucune transparence. Je peux seulement le sentir se déplacer dans cette salle. J'ai déjà senti à plusieurs reprises son souffle, sur mon cou, sur mon visage. Que fait-il , à part parler, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'essaye de ne pas être pétrifié par cette peur qui s'insinue en moi. Doucement. Lentement.

« Cela fait quatre jours que tu es ici. Pas le moindre soupçon de peur. Seulement de l'incompréhension. Tu es très sage. Mais une seul loi ici : ne pas chercher à comprendre. »

C'est vrai. Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? Je sombre peu à peu dans une douce folie. Qui laisse place à une haine sans précédent dans mon être. Quatre jours que j'ai disparu. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait s'en inquiéter. Et Lui. Cette Voix. Je la connais. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient. Mais je la connais. J'en suis sûr. Et que faire à part attendre ? A part souffrir et espérer ? De ce côté, Il a une imagination sans bornes.

« Enfin, arrête de te plaindre un peu ! Cela ne fait pas si mal que ça ! Si on m'avait dit un jour, que tu ne supporterais pas ce petit traitement, je les aurai pris pour des menteurs. Mais arrête aussi d'essayer de parler. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Comprends-tu ou ai-je besoin de te l'expliquer, d'une manière, disons, moins conventionnelle ? »

On peut sentir la joie qu'il a à me faire souffrir. Juste pour rire. Juste pour s'amuser. Gratuitement.

Durant ces longues séances de, comment dire, torture est un mot bien trop faible, durant ces séances d'hystérie profonde, il m'arrivait parfois de regretter le Maître. Pour vous dire ce que j'endurais. Une « simple » brûlure au plus haut degré ne fait office que de simple chatouillement en comparaison ...

La souffrance physique n'est rien, comparé à la souffrance mentale. Cette douce manipulation, la folie qui arrive sans que l'on puisse rien faire. Si ce n'est attendre.

Mais attendre quoi ? La fin . La fin de quoi ?

La délivrance, peut-être ? Oui, mais comment ?

La mort ? Le plus probable ...

Cela fait maintenant 15 jours que je « survis » ici, sans savoir où je suis, qui Il est. Et encore cette question. Qui suis-je ?

Je sais juste que je ne mérite pas de vivre. J'ai une marque sur le bras. Celle du Maître. Je suis un fidèle. Triste ironie. S'il était encore en vie, il serait venu me sauver. Venu sauver un traître. Pour le tuer lui-même.

C'est ce que je suis. Sans aucun doute. Seulement changer de côté. Du mauvais vers le bon. Pas même loyal dans le tord. Alors pourquoi continuer à lutter ? à lutter contre Lui ? Je n'en sais rien. Juste pour savoir. Savoir qui Il est. Savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi ...

Au début, ne me donner aucune indication du temps qui passe était un des élément de cette torture. Me le donner aujourd'hui en ai un.

Quel virement n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où Il m'a apporté cette montre, j'ai tout d'abords cru qu'Il me relâchai, ou du moins qu'il me donnait une once de liberté. Que nenni. Il me prenait la seule chose qui restait encore en moi, qui me restait : l'espoir.

Un de mes souvenirs est une couleur. Ou plutôt deux. Vert. Et rouge. A quoi correspondent-elles ? j'ai ma petite idée. J'avais comme autre souvenir des gamins assis devant moi, dans une classe. J'étais donc un professeur. Et ces élèves portaient des vêtements à dominance rouge ou verte. Ils étaient séparés, chacun de leur côté.

Le vert me revenait plus que le rouge. Peut-être que j'avais fait parti de ces élèves en vert ou je ne l'aimais peut-être pas non plus. Mais c'était une évidence.

Le vert me revenait.

J'étais sûr d'une chose au moins. C'était elle, la clé. Cette couleur. Je savais qu'elle tenait mon destin. Je le savais. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je le savais. C'était le principal.

J'ai commencé à me poser des question sur la couleur verte. A quoi elle correspondait et pourquoi ce n'était cette solution qui convenait. Mes yeux, encore et toujours dans le noir, m'aidaient, pour une fois. A me concentrer. A ne pas être distrait.

J'en ai fait une petite liste, mentalement. Voilà à quoi elle pourrait correspondre ...

« la pelouse, l'herbe ? Non, banale »

« la forêt ? en quoi cela pourrait m'aider »

« une pièce de la maison ? quel rapport .. »

« des vêtements ? les yeux bandés ... »

« l'Irlande ? ...pourquoi pas ? le trèfle ! je n'étais pas convaincu et je laissai ma conscience continuer à divaguer .. »

« la couleur des yeux ? j'ai les yeux noirs mais .. »

Un nom me frappa le visage. Harry Potter. J'avais maintenant son visage représenté dans ma tête. Et je me rappelais ... le Maître ... mais que viendrai faire Potter dans mes malheurs ... Mais ce qu'il avait dit la dernier fois que je l'avais vu, je me rappelle, m'avait très fortement marqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire ? Cela faisait un mois que j'étais enfermé ici, et le souvenir de l'extérieur commençait à sérieusement s'estomper. Me laissant désemparer.

Et c'est là que là clé de l'histoire me fut dévoilé...

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. J'ai grandi. _Ne partez plus du principe que je suis de votre côté."_


	2. Souvenirs et Réminiscences

**Au pays des Vivants**

**Disclamer : **tout appartient à JKR sauf la trame de mon histoire

**Rating** : M

avis aux homophobes : passez votre chemin!

_Le passé l'a changé. Maintenant qu'Il sait qui Il est, il se sauvera pour Leur payer, quels qu'ils soient. Et surtout essayer de le sauver des Ténèbres…_

* * *

**_Souvenirs et Réminiscences_**

**_-II-_**

J'étais assis. Il m'avait détaché. Mes poignés me faisaient mal. La trace des liens était encore visible. Mais il ne m'a pas enlevé le foulard. Un accord tacite entre nous a été établi ; si je l'enlève, il me tue ; si je fais quelque chose de suspect, il me tue.

Il m'a ordonné de dormir, un peu, de récupérer. Et il a dit qu'il avait besoin de me parler de choses graves. Très graves. Que j'étais le seul à les comprendre. Qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Bizarre, je l'ai cru. Mais avant tout, récupérer de l'énergie. J'en aurais besoin. Il se peut que je ne m'en remette pas. Un choc au cœur apparemment…

Couché sur la paillasse, meilleure que la planche qui en faisait office précédemment, la vue toujours cachée par le foulard noir, j'essaye de fixer un point, dans mon imaginaire. Je pars dans des sphères autrement plus hautes que celles que j'ai connu auparavant. Suis-je drogué ? Je me le demande. Mais je suis bercé par de douces mélodies. Un souffle d'air me balaye le visage, plusieurs fois, doucement, lentement. Un doigt se pose sur mon front, descend jusqu'entre les deux yeux, continue en passant sur le foulard, glisse mon nez, et s'arrête sur mes lèvres, meurtries et gercées. Et j'entends sa Voix. « Dors… »

**---**

Je suis accoudé à une balustrade. Dehors. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces cirages-de-pompes outrageant pour les gens qui sont tombés pour que cette soirée puisse avoir lieu un jour. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. Il est passé dans celui des Ombres. Il aura pourtant laissé sa trace, ici, dans les cœurs et dans les corps, par la souffrance qu'il a semée.

Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable du désastre. Les autres sont toujours parmis nous ; ce sont les mêmes qui me serrent la main en me félicitant de mon action, tout en pensant à leur réélection ou à leur futur promotion.

Je peux tenir le coup. Je l'ai déjà fait. Il y a 16 ans déjà. Mais tout-le-monde n'est pas comme moi. Non, Harry Potter n'est définitivement pas comme moi. Bien ou mal, je n'en sais rien.

Il sort lui aussi de cette atmosphère étouffante et odieuse. Ses amis ont presque tous survécu. Il pleure depuis deux ans la perte de son parrain. C'est sûrement le deuil le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire. Même la mort de Hagrid qui s'est sacrifié pour lui permettre de continuer sa mission ne l'en a pas affecté autant.

Il vient poser ses mains, à quelques mètres de moi, sur la balustrade. Il ne me regarde pas mais je sais pourquoi il est là. Il ne veut les entendre, à s'auto-féliciter de leurs actions, alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait, et qu'ils se seraient vendus, à n'importe qui, pourvu que ce soit le vainqueur. Il est dégoûté de la nature humaine. Il a passé sa vie à porter la dette des autres. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a pu s'en débarrasser. Pour lui, il en est presque à regretter Voldemort. Au moins avec lui, les règles du jeu étaient connues. Et elles étaient inchangeables par nature.

"C'est ce qu'il se passe depuis la nuit des temps. On ne remercie jamais le vrai sauveur, seulement celui qui nous intéresse. Tel est la nature humaine. C'est à quelque chose près, la même chose chez les moldus, lui dis-je."

Il ne me répond rien. Il pense. A ce qu'il a fait. A ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Ou à se laissait imposer. Mais c'est partout pareil. Les causes les plus justes seront toujours détournées.

"Est-ce normal alors que je le regrette ? Ce n'était pas la loyauté incarnée mais au moins on savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il était honnête avec lui-même. Quand il disait qu'il ferait quelque chose, il le faisait. Même si je reconnais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose en toute circonstance."

"Ne vous accusez pas, Potter. Vous, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il était du devoir de certains de vous prévenir. Mais ils n'ont jamais vu en vous l'adulte que vous étiez."

"Dumbledore m'a avoué ce que j'étais, à la suite du combat. Il ne voulait pas que je me mêle de la reconstruction et de la politique à mener. Il me l'a dit ! « Harry, s'il te plait, arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que nous nous sommes servis de toi en tant que pantin. Comme tu n'y as émis aucune objection, nous avons continué. Mais maintenant, laisse-nous tu veux bien, nous allons parler de choses importantes que tu n'as pas à savoir. »"

Il laissa un moment avant de continuer. Comme pour me comprendre quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

Il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti, durant toutes ces années à se sacrifier pour une cause, qui se demandait-il, en valait-elle vraiment la peine. Je le laissai parler. Et je l'écoutais. Sans rien dire. Simplement écouter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps et qu'il n'avait pu dire à personne. J'avais une idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grande, aussi désespérée.

"Comprenez-moi, Professeur. Vous avez été le seul, oui, le seul, à me considérer comme un être humain. Jamais vous n'auriez cru l'entendre, mais je vous admire. Depuis si longtemps. Depuis le jour où, dans votre classe, vous m'avez remis à ma place. Je me rappellerai toujours de « Potter notre nouvelle célébrité. ». J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que vous étiez mon sauveur. Celui qui voulait m'aider, qui voulait essayer de me sauver de ce Monde où l'on m'avait plongé, de me sortir de l'engrenage infernal…"

"Vous étiez parfois un cas désespérant, Potter. Toujours à mettre cette méchanceté sur le dos de ma haine pour votre père…"

"J'ai compris qu'il n'en était rien. Vous vous serviez de ce prétexte pour me protéger. Quand j'aurai du mériter une paire de gifles, tout le monde me félicitait de mon courage ce qui était plutôt de la témérité. Mais vous, vous me la donniez cette paire de baffes. Pas physiquement bien sûr, sinon vous risquiez la radiation, mais vos paroles…"

"« …aussi tranchantes que les lames d'un coteau me transperçaient le cœur… ». Oui Potter, vous avez compris. Mais il me semble bien tard maintenant pour pouvoir inverser le Destin. Regardez donc ces bouffis se féliciter. Ils vous oublieront, soyez en sûr, à moins que vous vouliez peser dans la balance politique, au tel cas ils se feront un plaisir de vous ridiculiser, de vous traîner dans la boue, de vous mordre la poussière. Ils vous feront regretter d'avoir voulu se mêler à leurs petites affaires. Nul n'est innocent ici."

"Vous avez raison, Professeur. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Personne n'avait besoin de la finir. J'étais également un élément gênant pour le gouvernement. Je continuerai toujours à être considérer comme un mangemort. Quoique je fasse. Personne ne voulait me voir encore en vie. Pas même Dumbledore. Il aurait voulu que je périsse, et ainsi emmenant avec moi tous les secrets que j'ai pu connaître dans cette vie d'agent double ou triple. Je ne sais plus des fois.

J'ai peur pour Potter. Peur qu'il se tourne vers ce qu'il a combattu de manière insensée. Peur qu'il disparaisse dans les Ténèbres, rejoindre son ennemi juré. Pour faire payer ceux encore vivants sur cette Terre de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort. Qui pourrait tout aussi bien être le mien.

"Je n'ai jamais cru en un Monde où il y aurait eu d'un coté, les bons, et d'un autre, les méchants. Une chose à détruire serait le manichéisme. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le pouvoir qui dirigerait. Un système compliqué n'est-ce pas , Professeur ?"

"Je vous promets que si un jour je trouve un billet aller-simple, embarquement vers Utopia, je vous en mets de côté, à condition que je puisse également venir, répliquais-je avec un brin d'humour."

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, prenez plutôt vers le Pays Imaginaire…"

Je vois bien qu'il n'aime plus la vie, sa vie. Il n'y voit plus aucun intérêt. Qui a raison dans cet effroyable déchaînement de violence ? Sûrement pas Voldemort. Sûrement pas non plus Fudge. Qui alors ?

"Pourquoi moi ? Je vous le demande."

"Personne n'est responsable de ses parents, Potter. Personne. Mais c'est souvent aux enfants que de réparer les erreurs de leurs aînés. C'est votre cas. Vos parents étaient gênants pour beaucoup de monde. D'ailleurs ils l'étaient plus pour le ministre que pour Voldemort. En vérité, Queudver a été acheté par le Ministère pour révéler la cachette de vos parents. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas le grand lâche que l'on a tant décrié. Il voulait protéger ses amis, même au prix de sa vie. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait de la famille. La menace du Ministère avait été claire. S'il ne donnait pas la cachette, sa famille était décimée. Choix cruel à faire… A cette époque, moi aussi je me suis demandé si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de rester chez Voldemort. Mais j'avais au moins la satisfaction personnelle de pouvoir me regarder dans la glace le matin. Et cela n'a vraiment aucun prix, Potter. Aucun…"

Je le laissai méditer quelques instants sur ce que je venais de lui dire. Je suis persuadé qu'il savait au fond de lui-même ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre pourquoi ses parents étaient considérés comme des parias. Le moment n'est pas venu. Laisser retomber les émotions. Traiter à froid. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

Je le vois faire un petit rire moqueur. A quoi pense-t-il, je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas fou. Perdre la tête après tant de choses, cela n'est pas imaginable.

"Ils sont aveugles. Tous aveugles. Dumbledore, Fudge, et toute la compagnie. Aveugles. Mais à quoi pensent-ils ? Que croient-ils ?"

"Qu'ils sont les bons, et que si vous vous étiez tu, vous en feriez parti aujourd'hui. Qu'il n'existe qu'un seul côté où il faut être, le leur."

"_Alors ne partez plus du principe que je suis de votre côté."_

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il a simplement raison, face à eux. Je le laisse s'éloigner dans la nuit. Où se rend-il ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais peu m'importe. Il a dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps…

**---**

Cela fait déjà quelque temps que je n'entends plus rien dans la pièce. Serait-il parti ? Je pourrai alors enlever le foulard. Mais cela pourrait être un piège. Pour voir jusqu'où va ma dévotion ou du moins mon obéissance. Dans le doute, abstiens-toi me dit ma voix intérieure.

J'ai du m'endormir. J'ai les membres tous ankylosés. J'essaye de me remémorer ce que j'ai vu. Etait-ce une vision, un rêve totalement inventé, une réminiscence ? Cela semblait si réel…

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je me décidai à croire ce que j'avais vu. De toute façon, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher en ce moment.

Je me remémorai ce que je savais. J'étais professeur, à Poudlard. De la fumée. Cuisine ? Non, je ne pense pas. Alchimiste ? Peut-être mais je ne l'enseignais sûrement pas. Potion ? Ce devait être cela.

Voldemort. Je savais que j'étais un des ses serviteurs. Mais il m'est revenu toutes ses horreurs, que j'ai vu. Mais aussi faites. Perpétré sur des innocents, femmes, enfants… Quel monstre étais-je ? Je revois les séances de torture. Le plaisir jouissif que l'on avait à les entendre crier de douleur.

Mais je vois également autre chose. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui rampe par terre. La figure en sang. Exténué. Me traînant sur les marches devant le trône du Maître. Demandant pardon et ne recevant que la douleur en échange. Je me vois, le regard perdu, attendant la sentence de mon échec. C'était donc la fois de trop. Celle qui m'avait fait basculé de l'autre côté. Celle qui avait changé mes convictions, ma vision des choses.

D'autres souvenirs viennes complétaient ceux-ci. La plupart est horrible. Comment ai-je fais tout cela ? Comment ai-je pu supporté tous ce sang sur mes mains ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce la fin de ma pénitence ? De ma punition ? J'avais pourtant cru que c'était fini. Que me donnant corps-âme à la cause, j'étais absout de mes péchés. Je ne comprends pas…

C'est ce que m'avait dit la Voix. Qu'il ne fallait pas comprendre. Mais j'était pourtant en train de mettre un nom sur cette voix. Je me rappelais les premières impressions que j'avais eues en me réveillant, quand je cherchais mon nom, chose que j'ai abandonné pour un temps.

Elle était froide, posée. Envoûtante. Je l'avais déjà entendu, j'en étais sûr. Où, je ne savais plus. Sûrement à l'Ecole. Un élève peut-être. Ce n'était pas une voix d'adulte. Non, c'était celle d'un jeune homme. Mais qui ? Il fallait que je le sache. Pour me venger plus tard.

La porte grinça. Le son des pas qui claquent le sol résonna dans mes oreilles. Combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti ? Il referma la porte derrière lui puis ce fut la consternation.

"Enlevez le foulard, Professeur Snape…"

Ce n'était pas La Voix. Elle était différente. La peur m'envahit. Mais je décidais, malgré tout, d'enlever le morceau de tissu noir qui me cachait les yeux. Aveuglé, l'espace d'un instant, à cause de la clarté de la pièce, j'essayai en vain de voir mon interlocuteur. Jusqu'au moment où…

"Vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à me voir de si tôt. Mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de liberté ne nous ferai pas de mal…"


	3. Raisons

**Au Pays des Vivants**

Tout appartient à JKR

**Rating M**

**Son nom lui est revenu. Ses démons aussi. Maintenant que Raison lui est donné, il saura quoi faire. La liberté lui est rendue : le trépas commencera-t-il pour certains ?**

**Onalurca** : voici enfin la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Morrigane** : maintenant que je sais ne pas être la seule à connaitre cette chanson, je suis soulagée de ne pas être folle! Sinon, c'est vrai que j'aime bien les ambiances sombres ( quand je pense à la première fic que j'ai écrite -et malheureusement publiée- une sorte de ramassi de guimauve, j'essaye de pas retomber dans ce travers. Quant à un futur slash, je sais pas trop...

**Snapye** : voici la suite ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Dumbledore montrera sa vraie nature (je me suis bien amusée à le décrire -ça va saigner...)

**Adriatik **: j'aime beaucoup ton "quand le Bien est le Mal...", j'espère que tu auras un peu moins faim...

* * *

**Raisons**

Je sens des mains qui me touchent. Qui essayent de défaire le nœud derrière ma tête. Qui ne me font pas mal. Qui me font du bien. Je sens le bandeau, jusqu'alors collé à mes yeux, s'en aller. Je ne vois que du blanc. Je ne suis pourtant pas au Paradis. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. La vue me revient peu à peu. Les yeux me piquent, de cette trop longue attente à l'exposition d'une douce lumière.

Je cherche, je parcours du regard pour trouver à qui appartenaient ces mains salvatrices. Mais je ne peux pas encore voir suffisamment pour distinguer son visage. Ce n'est rien. Il me laisse pendre mon temps. De là où je suis, je ne peux apercevoir qu'un jeune homme. Qui s'approche vers moi.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape. Désolé pour ce réveil brutal. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai apporté quelques muffins. Et aussi du thé, du café, et du jus de citrouille. Je ne me rappelais plus ce que vous preniez au petit déjeunez à Poudlard. Remarquez, je doute que je l'ai su un jour. »

J'hoche simplement la tête, en guise de remerciement. Je ne peux pas parler. Ma gorge est trop sèche. De mes mains fébriles j'attrape un petit gâteau. Je le plonge dans du café chaud. Ses arômes m'enivrent. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus senti cela. Je ne réfléchis pas. Peut-être est-ce un nouveau piège. Je m'en moque. Je ne veux me concentrer que sur cette douce chaleur, qui de ma bouche, réchauffe ma gorge, et qui change tellement de cette bouillie infâme. Mes dents me font mal. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de manger autant. Bien que mon estomac crie famine depuis si longtemps, j'ai du mal à avaler. Ma gorge se noue.

Il se passe de longues minutes, avant que je ne daigne lever la tête, pour savoir qui était ce visiteur. Il me tourne le dos, son regard portant sur la porte. Je l'entends marmonner quelques incantations. J'aimerai tant lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il fait ici, mais la perspective que ce n'est que le début de la fin qui commence me retient d'ouvrir ma bouche, pour en laisser sortir un son. Je finis de boire les boissons qu'il m'a apporté et de manger tous les biscuits. C'est alors à ce moment qu'il reporte toute son attention sur moi.

« Je ne serai pas étonné, Professeur, que vous ne vous souveniez plus de moi. J'ai appris seulement hier que vous étiez ici. Croyez-moi, je serai venu plus tôt sinon. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai réussi à me relever de la paillasse. Mes muscles endoloris me font mal. Maintenant que je suis sur ma couchette, j'arrive à mieux distinguer mon interlocuteur. Impossible de mettre un nom finalement sur cette voix. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais cette pensée s'est bien trop vite envolée.

« Professeur, puis-je vous appeler Severus ? »

Je fais « oui » de la tête, encore trop heureux de n'avoir pas à parler. Ce moment arrivera bien vite.

« Severus, à ce que je vois, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. J'ai été un de vos élèves, il y a quelques temps de cela. Pas un de vos préférés, ou du moins, vous ne me l'avez jamais montré de façon évidente. »

Je sens un peu d'amertume, une certaine déception dans sa voix. Peut6être que …

« Mais je m'égare. Je me nomme Harry Potter. »

Je me souviens maintenant. Mon rêve. Cette réception. La discussion. Harry Potter.

« Finalement, vous n'avez pas tout oublier. »

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une force invisible m'en empêche.

« Ho, attendez. »

Je le vois faire quelques moulinets en l'air avec sa baguette.

« Allez-y Severus, ce n'était qu'un simple sort de mutisme. Pour vous empêcher de crier. Mais je doute qu'il y eu besoin de l'enclencher. Vu votre état. »

« Je … Comment … »

« Ne vous pressez pas. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Prenant le reste de mon courage à deux mains. Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache … mon leitmotiv.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu … c'était bien à une réception. En votre honneur. »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

Aucune incompréhension par rapport à ma question ne se lit dans son regard. Le collégien colérique et distrait que je connaissais à disparu pour laisser place à un homme. Un vrai.

J'ai besoin de savoir. Découvrir la vérité.

« Quand était-ce, s'il vous plait ? »

« Vous ne le savez pas ? »

Je baisse les yeux. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter les jours.

« Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais j'ignore la durée exacte de votre … disons 'séjour' en ces lieux. »

« Si je savais seulement pourquoi … »

Potter se retourne vers la fenêtre, en laissant s'échapper un petit rire.

« Je sais que cette expérience vous affectera durablement Severus. Mais je vous demande de ne pas en vouloir à celui qui vous l'a fait subir. C'est difficile. J'en suis conscient. Mais nécessaire. »

Comment pardonner cette déshumanisation ?

« Pardonnez-le. Parce qu'il s'est laissé aveuglé par la colère. Vous étiez le seul qui lui rappelle sa vie passée. Il s'est seulement trompé de personne. Mais cela n'arrivera plus. Il m'a caché que vous étiez ici. Il en a déjà été puni, croyez-moi. Il s'est puni lui-même. Le remord, la culpabilité… des sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé de refouler au fond de lui… »

Je crois mettre un nom sur cette description. Mais quelque chose m'interpelle. « Il m'a caché que j'étais ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Calmez-vous. Cela ne servirait à rien si vous vous énerviez. Draco Malfoy travaille pour moi. Mais disons plutôt que c'est une collaboration. Aucune hiérarchie entre nous deux. Mais il semble qu'il est voulu se faire un petit extra. »

Je n'en peux plus. Je souffre le martyr, mais je me force et je m'arrache de ce lit. La douleur inonde mon corps, mais je m'en moque. Je veux comprendre quel pantin je suis. Moi qui croyais à un libérateur, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un bourreau bien pire.

« Détrompez-vous Severus. Je ne suis pas un bourreau. Ni un sauveur d'ailleurs. Seulement quelqu'un qui a une dette envers vous. »

« Mais… »

« Je vous en reparlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant – et rasseyez-vous, je vous en supplie- je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. C'est la moindre des choses. »

D'un coup, j'ai un doute. Si jamais Malfoy Jr. débarquait ici…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Il ne viendra pas. Il sait que je suis ici, et ce que je fais. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'en veut déjà. Chose exceptionnel pour un Serpentard comme lui. Mais comprenez. La guerre était finie. Le nom de 'Malfoy' n'était plus aussi respectable, alors que Draco avait combattu, de manière plus que courageuse- un nom serait d'ailleurs à inventer. La rancœur ou l'humiliation lui étaient insupportables. Pourtant certains étaient arrivés à s'en sortir avec quelques honneurs. Ou du moins sans aucune calomnies. Vous faisiez parti de ceux-la. De plus vous aviez connu –très bien- Lucius. Une chose importante à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à vous comprendre. Moi, j'ai abandonné depuis bien longtemps… »

A nouveau ce regard vague, vers ce que je distingue comme les buildings d'une ville.

« Oui, j'ai abandonné cela il y a bien des années… Mais pas lui. Quelque soit le côté où vous êtes véritablement, vous avez trahi, d'une certaine manière tout le monde. Et lui, vous en veut. Il vous en veut. Sur des choses difficiles à définir. Mais en vous mettant ici, il croyait pouvoir guérir de ses démons… »

Draco. Mon élève favori. Avec Potter. N'ai-je pas été aveugle ? Ou plutôt, ne l'ai-je pas fait exprès ? Trop de mal a été fait pour faire table rase. De son côté. Je sais ce qu'il me reproche. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été là au bon moment ?

« Vous l'avez été pour moi. »

Sa remarque me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je disais que vous aviez été là pour moi, au bon moment. »

Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il répond à une question que je me suis posé mentalement. Peut-être que j'ai sombré dans la folie et que je parle à haute voix.

« Vous n'êtes pas fou. Et je ne lis pas dans vos pensées. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ses termes mais rassurez-vous, je suis un excellent légilimens – grâce à vous- mais jamais je n'utiliserai ce pouvoir à des fins personnelles. Simplement, votre étonnement ce lit sur votre visage. »

J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis en vie. Et que je vais être libre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai été là quand vous en aviez besoin. Vous m'avez toujours méprisé… »

« Belle bêtise de ma part. mais sachez-le, d'une manière, vous avez été un père pour moi. Pas celui qui vous félicite, ni celui qui donne cadeaux et gâteries. Non. Vous avez été l'autorité personnifiée. Celle que personne ne m'aurait fait connaître à par vous. A toujours me traiter d'élève normal, sans plus, vous avez été mon garde-fou. Toujours. Je me plaisais à croire que je vous détestais. Mais la mort de mon parrain m'a ouvert les yeux. Vous m'aviez prévenu. Si je vous avais écouté, Sirius sera peut-être encore là. Dès lors, j'ai essayé de me rattraper. »

Je me rappelle d'un 'optimal' aux Aspic pour un certain Mr. Potter…

« Jamais je n'avais eu cet besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quand Voldemort est tombé, je m'étais pourtant préparé à ce moment, tous les murs qui m'entouraient se sont effondrés. D'un coup. J'ai durant toute mon existence essayer de survivre. Et voilà que la mort m'apparaissait comme la seule solution pour retrouver mon calme. Et puis je vous ai rencontré à la réception. J'ai réussi à mettre enfin quelques mots sur mes angoisses. Je pense que le comportement de Dumbledore m'est apparu comme une trahison. J'en suis même arrivé à préférer Voldemort à lui. »

Il s'interrompt. Je comprends ce qu'il a ressenti. J'ai vécu la même expérience quand Voldemort a disparu la première fois. Je m'étais tourné vers le camp 'du bien'. Et j'avais découvert les mêmes idées. Nous étions tous des hommes. Peut-être ceci explique-t-il cela …

« Vous m'avez remis sur la bonne voie. Enfin, je prenais vraiment conscience de ma condition. Et puis j'ai su très vite que ma vie était menacée si je continuai mes aspirations sur le pouvoir. Mais je n'étais pas le seul dans une telle situation. Draco Malfoy l'était aussi. Notre ministre se plait tellement à voir le monde en noir et blanc. Si bien qu'aucune demi-teinte ne peut plus perdurer. Et Draco en était l'exemple même. »

« Vous étiez bien trop dangereux. Vous l'êtes encore d'ailleurs. »

« Et pour longtemps. Cela ne fait que commencer. »

Je ne perçois aucune colère dans sa voix. Aucune rancœur. Ce n'est pas la haine qui le pousse. Non. C'est un sentiment bien plus noble…

« Alors nous nous sommes exilés – ensemble. Nous voulions nous venger. Mais pas de manière brutale. Ni de manière sournoise. Nous voulions juste faire payer, comme l'aurait fait la véritable justice. Seulement, tous les juges sont corrompus. Mais pourtant, je me force à avoir un peu d'espoir. Bones n'est pas encore morte. » Dit-il avec un rire désabusé.

« Ayez de l'espoir. Gardez-en toujours un peu au fond de vous. C'est le meilleur moteur qu'il existe en ce bas monde… »

« Dès lors, nous avons commencé à établir quelques plans. Les personnes 'à abattre'. Le moyen pour y parvenir. Et puis Draco a commencé à me parler de vous. Ce serait bien trop long à vous rapporter. Mais les sentiments de colère, d'admiration, de trahison, de remerciement s'entremêlaient. Il a eu du mal à accepter le fait que vous lui laissiez se faire marquer, en ne prévenant pas Dumbledore, et puis que vous tuiez son père. Alors qu'il vous croyait amis. »

Je commence à comprendre. Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Je l'espère. Il faut que je le récupère. Avant qu'il perde entièrement la raison. C'est mon devoir.

« Vous voyez pourquoi je vous disais qu'il fallait le pardonner… »

« Je le comprends du moins pour l'instant. Me laisser moisir ici, en me maltraitant, je ne suis pas sûr d'oublier cela très vite. »

« Je ne vous en demande pas tant. Seulement allez-lui parler. Il a plus que besoin d'une oreille attentive. J'ai tant bien que mal essayer de jouer ce rôle. Je l'ai empêché de se suicider. Mais je doute connaître toutes ses blessures pour le guérir. Aidez-moi. Il le mérite. »

J'hoche la tête, conscient du service que l'on me demande. Mais nul besoin de me supplier.

« Bien sûr. Je connais suffisamment Draco pour savoir où il a mal. Mais je ne me suis pas aperçu assez tôt de sa souffrance… »

« On ne reviendra pas en arrière. Maintenant, dites-moi si vous voulez, oui ou non, vous joindre à notre petite entreprise. Si vous refusez, je le comprendrais. Mais je devrais vous faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie- pour notre propre sécurité. Imaginez que vous soyez interrogé sous véritaserum… »

Pas d'hésitation. Aucune.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je me ferai un plaisir de me joindre à vous. Je crois que nous avons quelques intérêts en commun… » Dis-je avec un sourire.

« Alors, direction Dublin… »

* * *


	4. Celtic Spirit

**Au Pays Des Vivants**

_A tout hasard, je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool – en l'occurrence de Guinness- est dangereux pour la santé…( et non je n'ai pas été payé par Guinness pour faire de la pub…)_

_Et vous remarquerez mon amour infini pour l'Irlande..._

Réponse aux RV:

**Mifibou** : c'est tout choisi! Bien que ce chapitre laisse encore planer un peu le doute... merci pour ta review

**Ann O'Nyme** : 1984 est commandé pour de bons ( les fichier Pdf, ça marche pas bien). Sinon, bienvenue au club des détesteurs de Dumbledore...( même si je l'aime bien en schtroumph dans les fics de Lychee). Quant au futur pairing, ça y est c'est choisi (héhéhé je suis sadique dans ce chapitre...)

**Morrigane** : merci pour ton analyse! Je reconnais que je me suis beaucoup amusée sur ce chapitre, mais qui était vraimentnécessaire pour comprendre pas mal de chose sur Rogue... merci beaucoup de tes review quis ont toujours très constructives!

**Adriatik** : ce chapitre ne va pas vraiment éclairer la relation Harry/Sev, mais une autre assez improbable...

**Snapye **: désolé pour MAJ assez lentes! Je passais une partie de mon bac, alors c'était plutôt les révisions ces temps-ci, et puis la fic sur les hiboux ( car c'est divertissant à écrire). Quant à la relation platonnique, elle est un peu partie dans tous les sens dans ce chapitre...merci pour ta review.

**Onarluca**: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop l'Irlande, je me suis vraiment lachée... merci pour ta review.

_Tous les noms cités dans ce chapitre existent véritablement et sont relativement connus..._

* * *

_**Celtic Spirit**_

_**IV-**_

_Dublin._

Il fait froid. Il n'a fait que pleuvoir depuis notre arrivée, il y a déjà deux semaines. Mais la capitale irlandaise était le seul repli possible dans ce monde délation. Jamais un irlandais trahira un autre irlandais, pour le vendre à l'Angleterre. Les Anglais ont fait bien trop de mal sur ces terres pour espérer, un jour seulement, revenir en ami. 700 ans d'occupation forcée, voilà ce qu'a dû subir le peuple irlandais. Mon peuple.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans mon pays natal. Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai foulé le sol irlandais, c'était quand j'ai pris pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express, il y a plus de trente ans…

Mais nous ne sommes pas tous les trois à Dublin pour le tourisme. Ni même pour se cacher. Oh non, car la chasse a déjà commencé, et pour nous la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Simplement, nous sommes trois face à la multitude ; tenter quelque chose dans cette situation serait plus que suicidaire. Ce serait griffondoresque comme je me plais à le rappeler à celui qui a survécu.

« - Bordel ! Il va encore faire ce temps de merde pendant longtemps ? »

Cela, c'est Draco Malfoy qui s'énerve. Surtout qu'il a interdiction formelle de sortir sans l'autorisation du Survivant. Sa dernière petite folle escapade n'était pas du meilleur goût – en l'occurrence, faire joujou avec ma personne… Il ne peut pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, je n'attends qu'un seul mot de sa part. Juste « Pardon ». C'est tout. Mais c'est déjà tellement pour la fierté des Malfoy…

« - Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Harry, dis-moi ! »

« - Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. »

Définitif. Nous sommes ici, à Dublin depuis deux semaines, mais qu'attendons-nous, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Nous sommes très légèrement à la merci du Survivant.

« - Draco, Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'arrivera rien ici. J'attends juste un contact. S'il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, il viendra demain. »

_- - -_

Trois semaines déjà. Et aucune nouvelle de ce contact. J'ai confiance en Potter. Et de toute façon, je n'ai franchement rien à perdre. Alors l'attente ne fait que repousser le moment de l'épreuve finale, ce qui n'est pas plus mal…

« - Severus, pourriez venir ? »

Que me veut Potter ? Je n'en sais rien. Depuis trois semaines, il a dû dire une trentaine de mots, c'est tout. Peut-être m'annoncera-t-il la venue tant attendue de son homme-mystère…

« - Severus, pourriez-vous faire visiter Dublin à Draco. Je sais que c'est votre natale, ainsi peut-être arriveriez-vous à le sortir de cet état comateux dans lequel il stagne depuis notre arrivée ? »

Super, je vais jouer au guide touristique pour la bonne cause, avec comme client celui qui a failli me faire trépasser… Est-ce qu'il essaye d'expier ses gestes et ses actes envers moi en se saoulant au Whisky Pur Feu depuis trois semaines ? Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas savoir. Ce qui a été fait est fait. J'ai déjà, en partie, pardonné Draco. Mais il ne le sera complètement, seulement s'il vient me parler. Cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur son sort de la sorte.

Je monte au deuxième étage de notre appartement, gracieusement prêté par des amis irlandais pure souche. Moldus. Mais je suis dans une telle configuration que sorcier et moldu ne font qu'un : l'être que nous sommes. Et ce ne sont jamais les idées racistes classiques des grandes familles sorcières qui m'ont animé pour j'aille chez les Mangemorts. La seule motivation était d'être quelqu'un. C'était du moins ce que je croyais. Et j'ai très vite réalisé que je m'étais lourdement trompé. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir moi-même. Certains feraient bien de prendre exemple…

« - Draco ? Draco ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas me parler. Pourtant il est dans la chambre, assis docilement sur son lit. La tête baissée, il ne veut pas me regarder.

« - Draco, venez avec moi. Nous allons nous promener. »

Je sens l'incompréhension la plus totale. Potter lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sortir, pour sa propre sécurité, entendons-nous bien.

« - J'arrive. Attendez juste cinq minutes. Je n'ai rien à me mettre… »

J'hésite à lui donner une de mes sempiternelles capes noires ; nous sommes quand même chez les moldus. Alors j'opte pour le classique duffle-coat de Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra…

_- - -_

Nous marchons côte à côte depuis près d'un quart d'heure, totalement en silence. Finalement, je me décide à rompre cette atmosphère plus que lourde.

« - Draco, que connaissez de Dublin ? »

Il me regarde, les yeux désemparés face à une question d'une telle banalité. Il s'attendait sûrement à mes remontrances à son égard. Il est vrai que cela paraissait plus logique. Mais dans le monde où nous vivons, cette logique-là n'existe plus…

« - Pas grand-chose en vérité, Severus… »

« - Voyez-vous, Dublin n'est pas le genre de ville dont le visiteur tombe amoureux immédiatement, elle n'est ni cosmopolite ni raffinée. L'âme de Dublin se trouve dans ses pubs, qui sont les salons des habitants de la ville. Les Pubs … Si vous aviez plus de 21 ans, je vous y aurais emmené… »

Je sens très bien son sentiment de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il est déjà aller dans des Pubs à Londres. Mais ce n'était pas de vrais Pubs. Non, les véritables se trouvent en Irlande et en Ecosse, là où la souffrance des hommes est telle que la seule alternative possible ne réside pas dans l'alcool lui-même, mais dans sa capacité à réunir les hommes. Car ensemble, on arrivait à survivre. Mais seul, c'était la mort assurée.

« -Dublin est une ville qui a tellement souffert, Draco. Mais plus belle qu'elle, bien sûr qu'il en existe. Mais qui ont une âme aussi grande que la sienne, je n'ai pas encore trouvé… »

Nous remontons Grafton Street, la rue piétonne. Il s'arrête devant un enfant acrobate. Un enfant de la rue. C'est si nouveau pour lui. Ma souffrance, il l'a toujours vécu dans le luxe. Mais devant ses propres yeux, il se rend enfin compte que d'autres souffrent bien plus que lui, mais n'ont pas la satisfaction de s'endormir dans des draps de soie…

« - Quand vous serez plus âgé, je vous amènerai à Crown Alley. Si vous avez envi de découvrir la vie nocturne de Dublin, c'est là que nous avions tous rendez-vous… »

Je ne sais pas si la nostalgie que j'ai à évoquer ces lieux transparaît dans ma voix, mais je le vois devenir de plus en plus attentifs à mes dires. Tant mieux.

Nous marchons à travers Dublin depuis plus de trois heures. J'espère que je lui aurais fait comprendre toute ma culture ; l'Irlande a toujours été ma seule patrie au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai vécu dans beaucoup d'autres pays, la France notamment, que j'ai du quitter à regret. Mais jamais je n'ai pu oublier mon Irlande. Jamais. Elle était encore mieux gravée dans mon cœur que la marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras.

« - Severus… Que faisez vos parents en Irlande ? On m'a toujours dit que les Rogue étaient une famille anglaise… »

Les Rogue, une famille anglaise. Quelle blague ! Je ne lui tiens pas rigueur de l'horrible blasphème qu'il vient de commettre. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'a vécu ma famille ? Bien entendu les Rogue sont une vieille famille sorcier, et par les jeux de l'amour et du hasard, elle est presque restée pure. Presque, donc rejet totale des autres familles. D'un côté, être ami avec des gens comme les Black n'aurait rien eu de glorieux…

« - Bien que le nom Rogue n'est pas vraiment une consonance celte, nous sommes bien une famille Irlandaise. Nous n'avons jamais eu de « Manoir Malfoy » comme votre famille ; nous avions seulement notre petite maison familiale. Mais cela nous suffisait. Je ne peux pas dire que nous étions particulièrement heureux, mais vu le peu d'argent que nous recevions dans ces périodes de crise, nous étions du côté des chanceux. »

Parler de ma famille me rappelle la semaine la plus belle de l'année ; les vacances dans le Connemara.

« -Nous avions même assez d'argent pour nous payer une semaine de vacances dans le Connemara. Avec toute la famille bien sûr ; grands-parents, oncles et tantes en prime…le bleu profond de la mer, la teinte rouille de la tourbe, le gris des rochers de granit, et les nuances changeantes du ciel ; un véritable paradis pour qui sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

« - Mon père m'a envoyé une semaine dans la péninsule de Dingle. A part les Pubs… »

« - Dingle est pourtant un joyau de l'Irlande. Soyez parfois simple, Draco, et vous découvrirez tellement de mystères cachés… Car je doute que vous ayez un jour goûté à une véritable Guinness… »

IL fait froid, et finalement ma promesse secrète de ne pas l'encourager à boire quoique ce soit qui ait de l'alcool vole en éclat. Je l'amène directement St James Gate, où se trouve le musée Guinness. C'est fou comme un peu d'alcool peut me remonter le moral.

« - Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à l'Irlande, Severus ? »

Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

« - Je ne crois pas que cela puisse s'expliquer facilement. L'Irlande, c'est comme une grande famille. Où que vous alliez dans le monde, vous trouverez toujours des irlandais, ou des gens qui voudraient l'être. Même au fin fond de l'Amazonie, vous trouverez toujours quelqu'un avec qui vous partagerez votre Guinness, et avec qui vous parlerez des derniers exploits des Crécerelles de Kenmare, ou au contraire, vous vous rappellerez le temps de la lutte avec Michael Collins et Eamon De Valeira. C'est ça être irlandais. On ne peut pas se retrouver seul. »

« - Vous n'avez pas peur que justement, cette mentalité vous coupe des autres ? »

« - Draco, quand on est con, on est con. Des brebis noires, il en existe partout, dans tous les pays, dans toutes les cultures. Après, c'est à chacun de s'ouvrir sur les autres. Ce n'est pas la faute de notre culture. Je doute sérieusement que vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit… »

« -Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure. Que faisaient vos parents ? »

La Guinness l'a rendu bien trop curieux à mon goût. Finalement, je n'aurai peut-être pas du l'amener ici…

« - Ne me posez pas de questions, et je n'aurai pas à vous mentir Draco… »

Je le vois déçu. Ou est-ce de la peine ? Pour qui ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Mes parents étaient de simples ouvriers, et bien que sorciers, leur seule chance de faire vivre leur famille était de travailler chez les Moldus. Je doute que Draco puisse encore aujourd'hui que cet « abaissement » comme il l'appelle fût nécessaire. Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable. Jusqu'au jour où mon père est mort. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il monte sur cette fichue grue ?

« -Severus, vous allez bien ? »

Je me rends compte trop tard que je me suis trop longtemps perdu dans ma nostalgie. Ce qui est arrivé après la mort de mon père n'a été qu'enfer et désolation, pour moi bien sûr. Mais surtout pour ma mère…

« - Je suis désolé, Severus, je ne voulais pas vous importuner… »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais juste en train de me demander si vous accepteriez de venir avec moi un jour dans le Connemara… Vous verrez, Galway est aussi très bien. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse rivaliser avec les pintes de Guinness du The Quays… »

« - Vous me semblez bien connaître l'Irlande, et surtout à travers ses Pubs. Combien en avez-vous écumé ? »

Combien ? Sûrement tous…Et j'ai arrêté bien avant que j'atteigne ton âge, Draco. Mais cela, tu n'as pas à le savoir…

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Quelle importance ? »

Depuis le début de cette promenade, nous n'avons pas abordé une seule fois ses actes. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Je n'ai pas à lui macher le travail. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais il faut lui apprendre d'ores et déjà à assumer ses actes. Car ceux qu'il va devoir perpétrer vont être bien horribles et bien plus cruels que ceux qu'il a expérimenté sur moi. Je ne sais pas s'il en a conscience.

_- - -_

Il se fait tard maintenant. Mais aucun de nous n'a envie de retourner à la moiteur de l'appartement, et avoir durant toute la soirée un Potter morose. D'un commun accord, nous décidons de finir cette après-midi au temps pourri dans un autre Pub ; nous optons pour Mullingan's, Poolbeg Street D2. Nous sommes contre toute apparence décider à _ne pas_ nous bourrer. Mais je reconnais que cela va être une promesse très difficile à tenir, vu les petites bulles qui remontent jusqu'à la surface de mon verre et qui ne demande qu'une chose ; être bues. Je ne sais plus comment refuser cet appel au vice. Et je ne pense pas que ce sera mon compagnon de beuverie qui m'arrêtera.

Il ne faut pas que je compte là-dessus. Oh non, Draco est bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir pu sortir. Il n'a rien dit, il croit que je n'ai rien vu ; on pourrait difficilement me berner ; mais je reconnais qu'il a chipé trois bouteilles de Pur Feu de manière bien maligne. D'ici la fin de la semaine, je suis sûr qu'il me demandera de lui refaire faire une petite ballade touristique ; son stock sera épuisé…

« - Superbe définition… »

«- Comment ? »

« - Là. Regardez sur le mur. Votre patrie résumée en quelques mots… »

En effet, un grand panneau porte l'inscription du Centre Pour l'Irlande :

« Prenez une île. Pas trop grande pour qu'on puisse en faire le tour en pas trop longtemps, mais quand même assez.

Peignez-la en vert. Employez tous les verts que vous connaissez et même les autres. Ne lésinez surtout pas avec le vert.

Puis installez des montagnes près de la mer pour faire de jolies côtes.

Placez des rivières paisibles par-ci par-là, des collines et des lacs un peu partout.

Convoquez le soleil et les nuages et dites-leur de faire le plus beau ciel du monde et le plus grand. Arrosez pour que ça brille.

Mettez-y des hommes : faites-les roux, chaleureux, hospitaliers, poètes.

Puis reposez-vous : vous venez d'inventer l'Irlande. »

_- - -_

Finalement, nous ne nous sommes pas comportés en bon garçon. Il est excessivement tard. Et c'est un Potter très énervé, en apparence calme, qui nous attend sur le perron de l'appartement.

« - Mais bordel ! Où étiez vous passé ? Cela fait 10 heures que je vous attends ! Je vous ai dit d'aller faire une petite ballade jusqu'au coin de la rue, et vous, vous partez faire le tour de Monde ! »

Je reconnais, nous avons un peu exagéré. Mais je ne comprends pas une telle colère. Cela fait trois semaines que nous attendons désespérément la venue d'un homme que Potter imagine comme le Messie…

« - J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop bourrés – en fait, vous avez intérêt à ne pas l'être – car notre invité vous attend depuis pas mal de temps. Et à côté de lui, je ne suis pas énervé. »


End file.
